I Feel You Fading Away
by Allanna Stone
Summary: She is America's Angel, the girl with the voice of an army of angels, she is the one who will the the Hulk's savior.
1. Chapter 1

**I Feel You Fading Away**

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**SUMMARY:**

**She is America's Angel, the girl with the voice of an army of angels, she is the one who will the the Hulk's savior.**

Isobel sighed as she entered Avenger tower. She felt out of place in her nice blazer and pencil skirt, with soft natural makeup, heels and a briefcase to complete the look.

She walked past the lady at the front desk, making sure that she looked like she belonged there, even though she knew she didn't. When she reached the elevator, she pressed the call button and waited for a few moments, collecting her thought as she did so. When the elevator door opened, a man wearing sunglasses and carrying a quiver full of arrows stepped out.

Isobel raised her eyebrow slightly as she stepped into the elevator. She lived in New York her entire life and she thought she'd seen everything. Apparently not.

She pressed the button for floor 67 and waited while the elevator began its climb. She shuffled through her briefcase, making sure that she had everything before the elevator dinged loudly. Isobel blinked, surprised by the short amount of time it took for her to reach the floor.

She shook it off and stepped from the elevator, her heels clicking with confidence as she made her way towards the lab on the right hand side of the hallway, look in all the window-like walls until she found who she was looking for. She took a breath of air to calm her nerves before she pushed open the door and entered.

"Dr. Banner?" she asked in a confident and soft voice. The man at the microscope straightened up and turned, his face showing puzzlement as he walked over to shake her hand.

"I'm with child services, did you know of a Sarah-May Walker?" she asked him, cutting straight to the chase.

"Yes, I did know her- we dated before…" he trailed off, leaving the woman to speculate on what had happened.

"I see, well she died in a car accident last month, and we had one fun time trying to track you down." The corners of her mouth twitched a little as she stated this piece of information.

"Oh," was all that Dr. Banner could say.

"But, she did leave you with something," continued Isobel, reaching into her briefcase and coming up with a heavy file, which she handed to him.

The next words made Dr. Banner freeze in shock.

"A daughter."

"No, it can't be!" he gasped. "We used protection-"

"Happens more often then you would think," interrupted Isobel, slightly grossed out at what he was implying.

"I can't have a daughter- I'm too dangerous!"

"She wants to meet you," started Isobel in a calm voice.

"No. I need to protect her," interrupted the doctor. "The only way that I can do that is if she doesn't meet me."

"By pushing her away?" asked Isobel, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "Her file- take a look at it and call me."

And with that, she spun around and left the office.

Dr. Banner picked up the file, groaning when several photographs fluttered from file and froze when he saw the person in them.

"Wait!" he shouted, barreling out of the lab and catching sight of her inside the elevator. "What's your name?"

"Isobel Oddette Banner," she answered as the doors shut and the elevator began to decend.

"Crap," sword the man before darting out of the hallway and down the stairs. By the time he reached the lobby, his daughter had blended into the crowd of New Yorkers and into Dr. Bruce Banner's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Feel You Fading Away**

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**SUMMARY:**

**She is America's Angel, the girl with the voice of an army of angels, she is the one who will the the Hulk's savior.**

"… I mean, I was so mad! He didn't want to at least get to know me!" raged Isobel, storming around the garage where An Angel's Last Kiss met every day for practice.

"Did you tell him who you were?" piped up Daphine, who was playing a haunting lullaby on her keyboard set.

"No, but I was expecting for him to cry, or do something other than turn me away!" scowled the foul tempered singer, going from pacing the length of the garage to her mic stand to readjust its height.

"Cool it, Crescentia!" called out Cassandra, using the girl's stage name as she played her bass without even looking up.

"I can't!" she exploded, slamming her fists into the wall. "Now that mom's gone, he's all I have! I don't want to go into the system!"

The other four girls nodded, knowing what their leadr was talking about.

"I won't survive if I'm tossed out to the dogs! You know what happens to kids in the system!" she turned her words onto Aurora who was twirling her drumsticks in her hands expertly. "Please help me."

"How can we help you?" asked Felicity, looking up from strumming her electric guitar.

"Do anything in your power!" Isobel suddenly paled. "They're here."

The entire band rushed to the window to peer out and saw two black SUVs pulling up to the small house where the girls spent most of their time outside of school and social live.

"OK, they can't really do much of anything, seeing as how you're going to be turning eighteen in eleven months… I mean, you can't possibly turn into a bad egg…" was all that Aurora said as the band picked up their interments and began to play a random song in perfect tandem.

~xoXox~

Director Nick Fury of SHIELD sighed heavily as he watched Dr. Bruce Banner fidgeting in his seat. The one eye man had decided to wait and tell him what his daughter did for a living. Of course, guessing that he did his research, he wouldn't be in for the surprise of his life…

The car they were riding in pulled into a driveway and the driver grunted that they arrived at their destination.

When the doctot got out, he was several cables leading into the garage and followed them before almost stumbling back due to the loud rock music that began to pulse from the garage.

The handful of agents entered the spacious garage and was met with an interesting sight.

Five young women, all dressed in torn jeans and vintage concert t-shirts, were playing insterments.

And then the girl who was playing the acoustic guitar stepped up to the microphone and opened her mouth.

"_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colors seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul  
I would stop running, if I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?"  
_

She seemed to look Bruce in the eye before the other girls joined in with their various insterments.

_"I can feel your sorrow  
You won't forgive me,  
But I know you'll be all right  
It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go_

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?"  
_

She stomped her foot in time to the beat before opening her mouth and singing once more.

_"Everything will slip way  
Shattered peaces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain_

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
Frozen...  
But what can I do?  
Frozen..."  
_

She paused for a few moments before letting out another impressive guitar riff, similar to the one at the start of the song, and tossed her head back, making her dark brown curls fly around her face.

_"Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you  
You say that I'm frozen, frozen..."_

The song ended with the lead singer on her knees, looking up at the ceiling as she played the final notes of the songs.

Silence.

And then…

"Wow, nice riff on the start, Crescentia!" called out one of the girls, who was tall and willowy with a blond pixie cut with green and pink streaks.

"Thanks, Bernia!" smiled Crescentia, jumping off the stage and swinging her guitar off in one fluid motion. She was a stuning girl with a petite figure, dark brown curls with a rainbow of streaks and soft chocolate eyes. "Rosadonna, you need to tighten your G-string again, sounds pretty loose."

"Shit," muttered the dark skinned redhead, dropping to the floor and beginning to fiddle with her bass. "I swear, this is a piece of crap…"

"You say that every time," groaned another blonde, rolling her green eyes upwards as she placed her electric guitar onto its stand and jumping off the stage to stand with the leader, who was taking bottled waters out of a cooler and tossing them to the other girls.

"Ianira," growled Rosadonna.

"Cool it, you two!" huffed the final girl, a tanned dark haired girl with hazel eyes.

"Yes, Eirlys," muttered Rosadonna before guzzling down her water.

"Can we help ya?" drawled Crescentia, turning her attention onto the small group of men who had been listening to them.

"Isobel Oddette Banner?" asked a man with an eyepatch and a trenchcoat.

"That would be I," she drawled, before turning back to the band. "Give me five minutes, alright?"

~xoXox~

Bruce was stunned.

His daughter… _his daughter_… was an amazing musician.

He watched as she chatted and giggled with her other band mates. He then noticed that they were all wearing the same bracelets. He squinted to read what they read.

An Angel's Last Kiss.

He remembered that was the name of the band they were in. They met five or six times a week for four hours to make music videos and record original songs that they've written.

He also recognized the other four girls- they all met in the first grade and had became unseparateble.

Daphine Blackstone, AKA Eirlys, was the keyboardist and backup vocals.

Cassandra Draven AKA Rosadonna was bass and backup vocals.

Aurora Storm AKA Bernia was drums and backup vocals.

Felicity Bloodfield AKA Ianira was electric guitar and backup vocals.

And Crescentia…

His daughter.

There was only one word to describe her.

Wow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Feel You Fading Away**

**I don't own the Avengers.**

**SUMMARY:**

**She is America's Angel, the girl with the voice of an army of angels, she is the one who will the the Hulk's savior.**

Half an hour later, the group of girls calmed down enough to finally get a good look at the small group of men who had been watching them.

"Sorry, totally forgot about you all!" giggled Isobel, she smiling due to a joke that Cassandra cracked. Her eyes widened when she saw Dr. Bruce Banner. "You," she snarled, her eyes nothing more than mere slits.

"Hello, Isobel," he greeted her.

"What is this? You're going to abduct me now? Seriously? After what you said to me not even six hours ago? You couldn't have possibly changed your mind that quickly!" she spat out, tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Isobel, my name is Nick Fury, I'm the director of SHIELD," interrupted the one eye man, stepping forward.

"Pleasure," grunted Isobel, putting her guitar into its case and snapping it shut loudly. "Now if you'd excuse us, we have a charity concert that we're supposed to be at in two hours. It's for terminally ill children- we're the entertainment."

And with that, Isobel slung her case over her shoulder and sauntered out, followed closely behind by her band mates.

"Be easy with her- her life hasn't been easy," muttered Aurora as she shouldered her way past Bruce and into the band van, which took off with a loud screech of the tires.

**So what does y'all think about Isobel?**

**R&R, pleasy sneezy!**


End file.
